


I won't let anybody hurt you..

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Big brother Aaron, Comfort, F/M, Liv loves Aaron, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Gordon and Sandra are arguing again in front of Aaron but he doesn't care all he cares about is that little girl asleep upstairs..





	I won't let anybody hurt you..

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: young Aaron protecting Liv.
> 
> Written for Shane xx

"You do this all the time! When we have planned something as a family something always comes up!!" Sandra screamed at Gordon.

They had planned to go to the water park as a family but Gordon had a invitation to a stag do. They started fighting when Sandra saw his message.

"Oh shut up! No I don't it's one time! I work hard for this life and you don't appreciate it! God you drive me crazy!" Gordon screamed back at her.

None of them realised that Aaron was sat on the sofa listening in. "Oh goody (!)" he thought when he came back from school and heard his parents going at it.

Neither Gordon or Sandra realised that he was back but Aaron wasn't fussed all he cared about was that little girl asleep upstairs.

He went upstairs and went into Liv's room thinking that she was asleep but she wasn't there! He checked all the rooms but she wasn't in any!

"Where is she?" He thought to himself panicking that someone took her. 

He was about to go downstairs when he heard the attic door open before shutting quietly again. 

He walked up to the door and opened it to see Liv on the stairs shaking!

Liv didn't acknowledge him so he put his hand on her arm making her jump.

She lifted her head up to see her big brother wiping away her tears she held out her arms wanting to be lifted up.

Aaron picked her up and took her into his room locking it before placing her on his bed.

She was clutching her teddy really hard. "Mummy and daddy are fighting again Ron." Aaron smiled at his nickname she couldn't quite say Aaron yet.

"I know darling." He whispered before sitting down next to her. 

"Is it because of me?" Liv spoke in a tiny voice.

"No why would you thought it's because of you kid." Aaron asked confused as to why his little sister blamed herself.

"Because I showed mummy daddy's phone when he got the message and now they fighting." Liv whispered.

Aaron took her in his arms holding her tight and rocking her back and fought. 

"It's not your fault ok Liv? They fight all the time." Aaron said in a soft tone.

"Ok." Liv's little voice said.

Aaron could see that she was uncomfortable in her trousers she kept moving about.

Aaron checked they weren't too tight but they were wet. His heart broke how scared she must have been to wet herself.

He looked at Liv who obviously thought he was going to shout at her but instead he took her into the bathroom running the bath and told her to get changed.

He placed her gently inside and helped Liv was herself. 

Laughing when Liv would throw bubbles at him or placing her cold hands on his face.

He took her out and let her get changed. He gave her a top of his knowing she felt more comfortable in his clothes after a shower.

"Liv go wait in my room." Aaron whispered to her. Liv nodded and went.

Aaron gathered all her clothes up and went downstairs quietly into the kitchen. 

He placed the clothes in the laundry before getting some food for himself and his sister.

Aaron looked in the living room pleased to see no one there. He read the note Sandra left.

"Aaron gone round to my mums and don't know where your dads gone will be back later."

Aaron smiled before putting the note back and locking all the doors downstairs making his way up to Liv.

She jumped when the door opened but relaxed when she saw Aaron.

He gave her some food then lay down with her. 

Within an hour Liv was asleep obviously terrified over the days events.

Aaron switched off the lamp before whispering " I won't ever let anyone hurt you promise." 

If only he kept that promise..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Tumblr: robronfan948


End file.
